¡N-Naruto-kun!
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [Colección de Drabbles]. Hinata era una chica fácilmente impresionable, se tropezaba con las palabras y era un poco torpe, pero tenía un gran corazón —e inocencia—. Así comenzó inconscientemente el siguiente juego; ¡maneras de avergonzar a Hinata Hyuga!/Dedicado a Kaori Atsuka.
1. Pocky's

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Pocky's**

— ¡Hinata-chan!

La nombrada volteó para encontrarse con el rubio corriendo hacia ella. Cuando se detuvo, Hinata reparó en la pequeña cajita que portaba en una de sus manos. Finalmente, Naruto dejó de jadear y recuperó la compostura sonriendo brillantemente.

— ¡Tengo que pedirte algo, ttebayo! —exclamó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las mejillas níveas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un ligero rosa en cuanto escuchó a su amigo.

— Y-ya veo... ¿de qué se trata, Naruto-kun? —preguntó con gentileza. Ya le costaba digerir el hecho de que el rubio le dirigiese la palabra, después de todo últimamente estaba bastante ocupado por las misiones de Tsunade-sama.

Naruto rascó su nuca y se le notó algo avergonzado cuando levantó la cajita que traía consigo.

— Verás, antes he visto al Teme y a Sakura-chan jugar con esto... — agitó la caja de pocky's frente a los ojos perla de ella. La chica ladeó la cabeza con inocencia, sin llegar a comprender del todo al rubio. Al notar su confusión, Naruto amplió su sonrisa. Sacó un pocky bañado en chocolate e introdujo uno de sus extremos entre sus dientes sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

— Muerde por ahí, Hinata-chan—insistió al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Acercó el extremo libre del pocky hacia el rostro de la chica. A esas alturas, ella logró entender a dónde quería llegar Naruto, porque incluso él se percató de la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y sus ojos abiertos ampliamente. Daba toda la impresión de que iba a desfallecer ahí mismo.

— N-Naruto-kun...

— ¿Ah, Hinat-...? ¡Oi, Hinata-chan! ¿¡te encuentras bien, dattebayo!?

* * *

_Pobre Hinata, se desmayó. Sí, por si no lo habían captado, jejeje. Bueno, como ya dije antes, esta colección va dedicada a mi gran amiga **Kaori Atsuka**, quien también escribe fics en este sitio, y pueden buscarla, se la recomiendo si son fans del NaruHina o LuNa._

_Pues eso, un besazo linda, espero que sigas adelante con la lectura del fic y eso. ¡Disculpa la ortografía! _

_¡Un saludo!_


	2. Apuesta

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Apuesta**

— Oi, Hinata-chan.

Ante la mención de su nombre, la joven levantó la cabeza y reveló a un Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. Hinata le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

— N-Naruto-kun...

— Te propongo una apuesta, —expuso—. te apuesto 400 yenes a que puedo besarte en la boca sin tocar tus labios.

La sangré se coaguló en las mejillas de Hinata cuando fue a meditarlo brevemente.

— P-pero eso es imposible.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó aún más y alzó el pulgar haciéndose referencia a sí mismo.

— ¡Nada es imposible si lo intentas, ttebayo! —exclamó con triunfo.

Por inercia, o quizá porque no era capaz de negarle nada al brillante chico que tenía delante de ella, aceptó. —Y no iba a negar que se sentía curiosa por conocer la hipótesis de Naruto—

Conforme escuchó la respuesta de la muchacha, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura por unos segundos. No hace falta destacar que sus labios sí tuvieron contacto.

— ¡Mou, me equivoqué...! —admitió con inocencia mientras se reincorporaba. Con un suspiro exageradamente abatido, introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó 400 yenes. Hinata lo observaba estupefacta—. ¡Bien! aquí tienes, Hinata-chan —depositó las monedas sobre la mano nívea de la muchacha y se fue dando botes con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_Este se me hizo especialmente tierno... mira que engañar a la inocente Hinata con ese viejo truco, Naruto... ¡Huuumm! bueno, hasta aquí el seguno drabble, espero que os haya agradado, y en especial a tí, Kaori-chan._

_¡Disculpen la **ortografía**!_

_¡Un saludo!_


	3. Pastel

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Pastel**

Sus ojos vagaban por la superficie de la mesa, su entorno y sus manos apretadas en dos puños sobre su falda. A decir verdad, ella miraba a cualquier punto sólo para evadir el contacto visual con la persona que tenía delante de ella.

— Oi, oi... ese pastel se está demorando mucho, dattebayo —se quejó. Cruzado de brazos, Naruto vigilaba la puerta de la tetería—. La tetería que me recomendó Sakura-chan es una bazofia.

Hinata se obligó a voltear la cabeza para verlo a duras penas, rascándose una mejilla ruborizada.

— S-seguramente habrá surgido algún problema... — opinó.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

— Que el mesero tiene el culo pesado, ese es el problema, ttebayo.

En ese preciso instante el sujeto objeto de el enojo de Naruto llegó y dejó la porción de pastel frente a él, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya era hora! estábamos a punto de irnos, el servicio aquí es lamentable —refunfuñó, luego de lanzarle una mirada fulminante, y después prácticamente olvidó la presencia del mesero y se enfocó en el dulce que sirvió frente a él—. ¡Esto realmente tiene buena pinta, dattebayo!

Hinata le dedicó una disculpa silenciosa al mesero, quién se fue de ahí con una mueca de exasperación.

— ¡Hinata-chan, tienes que probar esto! —antes de que la nombrada abriese la boca para replicar, él ya había partido un trozo del dulce e incorporado sobre la silla, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para que el tenedor llegase al alcance de la boca de la Hyuga. Ya era una insufrible agonía observar con detalle los ojos azules de su amor clandestino, ahora sólo le faltaba que el perfume del chico envolviese todos sus sentidos. Hinata negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, con la boca repentinamente seca—. ¡Venga, venga, que no te vas a arrepentir!

— ¡D-de verdad, n-no es necesario Naruto-kun! —exclamó azorada.

Una pareja transeúntes pasó cerca de la mesa de los jóvenes — inoportunamente— y la mujer no se cortó en comentar:

— Esa es una pareja linda— aferrándose al brazo de su hombre.

Esto había atraído la atención de Naruto, quién a reparar en las palabras se sonrojó muy ligeramente, y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su acompañante estaba desmayada sobre la silla.

— ¡Oi, Hinata-chaaaan!

* * *

_Jui, jui, jui... ¡ahora le tocó a Naruto sonrojarse, por fin! xD y pobre Hina, de nuevo, pero ya saben, las emociones fuertes de ese catálogo no son su tipo... y más si su referente es Naruto, kiukiukiu (? espero que os haya gustado este cap, a mí, personalmente, me ha gustado escribirlo, y se me hizo gracioso, y cómo no, muy tierno. Nos vemos mañana, y..._

_¡Disculpen la **ortografía**!_

_¡Un saludo!_


	4. Familia

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a __**Kaori Atsuka**__, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Familia**

Él aún no lo podía acreditar, pese a que se pellizcaba a menudo para verificar que no estaba fantaseando.

Naruto descansaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hinata, ambos tendidos sobre la cama y cubiertos por una sábana. Naruto Uzumaki aún no podía digerir que él tenía una familia, por fin, después de pasar toda su infancia sin una. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Había realizado su sueño al convertirse en Hokage y formar una familia.

Y quién lo iba a decir, con nada más y nada menos que con Hinata Hyuga.

Al principio ignoraba los sentimientos que albergaba la chica por él, pero no fue muy difícil reparar en ello después de un lapso de tiempo donde Naruto sentó la cabeza por una temporada. En fin, ya habían traído a Sasuke de vuelta y con ello cumplió su promesa.

Naruto se caracterizaba por ser un muchacho muy animado y bromista, pero sobretodo, era una persona decidida. Se preguntó que hubiese ocurrido si al final de todo él hubiese decidido rendirse. ¡Su vida tomaría una ruta completamente distinta! puede que haya crecido huérfano y fuera del calor de una familia, pero había aprendido los valores básicos a medida que pasaban los años.

Levantó con lentitud la cabeza para enforcar a Hinata. Los cabellos negros se desparramaban sobre la almohada, sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar algunos suspiros entre sueños, y su pecho subía y bajaba con calma. Era una imagen muy tierna para admirar, aunque si lo pensabas bien, Hinata era una persona muy tierna.

El rubio desvió los ojos del rostro de su mujer y deambularon hasta su hinchado estómago. Ay, si no podía contener una gran y radiante sonrisa al mirarlo.

Y mientras lo observaba e imaginaba la divertida escena de su hijo acurrucado en el interior del estómago, se prometió a sí mismo que cuidaría de su familia y haría las cosas bien. Él nunca permitiría que su pequeño tuviera una infancia con la suya.

Depositó una mano allí y la acarició con ternura, intentando transmitirle el afecto a través de ese gesto a su primogénito.

— Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, Minato-kun, — y tras una breve pausa que se proporcionó para meditar esas palabras, prosiguió con su bajo tono—. estoy un poco asustado por ser padre, quizá no lo haga muy bien, pero... si alguna vez llegas a salir lastimado, y me dejas estar ahí para ti, sabré que no he sido tan mal padre.

Después de eso besó el prominente estómago y volvió a acomodarse para volver a dormir.

''Estoy segura de que serás un buen padre, Naruto-kun'' fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Hinata, mientras una sonrisa florecía en sus labios, antes de caer dormida en un suave sueño.

* * *

_Super tierno. No sé de donde salió, pero me quedó hermoso. Ok, si, me estoy jactando de ello, ¡pero admitamos que es **re-lindo** y **tiernoso**! sí a mí casi me hace llorar ;A; ... son tan tiernos los dos... estoy segura de que Naruto será muy buen padre :)_

_¡Bueno, nada, como tengo sueño tengo que decirlo todo muy rápido! xd (ya es tarde) Disculpad mi **ortografía**, y, una vez más, ojalá os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo, Kaori, y a todos/as vosotros/as!_


	5. Boda

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**Boda**

Era el día más importante para ambos y ella no llegaba aún, por lo que la frente de Naruto estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor. A su lado, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua examinando a los invitados que parloteaban en los bancos. La novia se estaba retrasando un poco y eso estaba corcomiendo a Naruto por dentro, quien maldijo por lo bajo y de vez en cuando acudía con plegarias a la figura crucificada que había clavada en la pared detrás de ellos.

— T-Teme... ¿y si ha ocurrido algo? ¿y si no se quiere casar? —le soltó.

Sakura entornó los ojos con desesperación.

— Si han llegado tan lejos, no creo que se retracte ahora —se mofó el azabache.

Pero Naruto lo ignoró y sus orbes deambularon de aquí para allá, su pie dando golpecitos en el suelo con impaciencia. Su reloj interno había iniciado la cuenta por tercera vez, asegurándose de que su retraso se debía la naturaleza de las mujeres en sí.

— ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? —se planteó por centésima vez. Ni si quiera las damas de honor habían corrido a su puesto.

Sasuke revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se encogió de hombros secamente.

— Sakura no se retrasó en nuestra boda —le dijo, seguramente burlándose de su mala suerte.

La presión y la intriga era de tal nivel que oprimía el pecho del rubio llegando a tal extremo que parecía a punto de desfallecer por asfixia.

Las puertas de la iglesia fueron abiertas abruptamente, y un Shikamaru con la cara enrojecida gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Naruto, Hinata no va a venir... !

Y ya está, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que Naruto cediese a la presión y se desmayara, no hizo falta oír el final de sus palabras. Los jadeos y los murmullos estallaron en el interior de la iglesia. Shikamaru frunció la nariz y terminó la oración.

— ... porque el coche pinchó.

— ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia! —exclamó una señora en algún extremo del lugar.

— ¡Neji, date prisa por favor! —le pidió una apurada Hinata, su vestido blanco recogido por sus manos para que no se ensuciase en la polvorienta acera.

— ¡Hago lo que puedo, maldita sea! —protestó su primo a la vez que aflojaba los tornillos de la rueda afectada.

Hinata se lamentó en voz alta de su mala suerte mientras Sakura y Tenten trataban de subirle el ánimo, e Ino alentaba más a Nejo.

Estúpida ocurrencia de las chicas por cumplir la dichosa tradición de ''La novia debe retrasarte un poco''.

* * *

_¡Esta vez fue Naruto quien se desmayó, jajajaja! gracias por los reviews, ¡una vez más espero que este drabble sea de vuestro gusto y comentéis! tomaré vuestras sugerencias y haré un capítulo donde aparezca Minato-kun, no os preocupéis. Notaréis que hice referencia al Sasusaku —soy una fan alocada de esa pareja— y no lo pude resistir. _

_¿Qué, qué os pareció? sí, la maldita tradición de la novia, yo creo que que todos los novios se martirizan en el altar pensando que se arrepintieron en el último momento._

_¡Disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**!_

_¡Un beso, Kaori, y un saludo a todos ustedes!_


	6. Kimono

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**Kimono**

Divisó al equipo siete entre la aglomeración de personas acumuladas en el camino. Desearía portar un espejo consigo para revisar su aspecto una última vez, pero como eso no era así, se conformó con alisar la falda de su kimono violeta. A medida que se iba acercando, su rubor se incrementaba un poco más, ya que las figuras de los tres chicos, —en especial la de Naruto— se iba aclarando más. Sasuke miraba con desinterés a los dos otros integrantes de su equipo quienes estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión. Sakura, aferrada a un brazo del Uchiha, y el otro brazo libre alzado, un puño formándose en su mano, bramándole a un Naruto que sobaba su nuca. **  
**

Los tres no repararon en su presencia una vez que ella se acercó, y como quien no quiere la cosa, alcanzó a oír parte de la conversación.

— ¿¡Cómo demonios puedes preguntar esas cosas!? ¡pervertido!

Naruto la miraba con pena opacada por genuino enfado.

— ¡Sólo es pura curiosidad, dattebayo! —aseguró.

— H-hola, chicos —su tímida voz no pudo ser escuchada por ninguno, sólo Sasuke, quien ajeno a todo eso se percató de ella y la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Naruto —el mencionado parpadeó y siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Sasuke. Al ver a Hinata, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo de eso que hizo que el rostro de Hinata quemara al rojo vivo debido al contacto. Y no sólo era por eso, sino que además podía distinguir el perfume masculino que desprendía el rubio.

— ¡Hola Hinata! —voceó Sakura con una sonrisa para que su voz se oyera sobre el gentío, irrumpiendo así los pensamientos de la chica.

— A-ah, hola Sakura-chan.

Naruto deshizo en abrazo y procedió a inspeccionarla con los ojos entrecerrados, a su vez que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa.

— Nee, Hinata-chan, —dijo. Hinata pestañeó y asintió dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención—. ¿es verdad que... las mujeres no lleváis ropa interior bajo el kimono?

El rostro de Hinata se encendió más, si eso fue posible. Sus ojos aperlados abiertos desmesuradamente por la atrevida pregunta del muchacho, que no perdió la compostura por la reacción de la chica, sino que la miró con más genuino interés.

— ¡Naruto, estúpido imbécil! ¡te dije que no hicieses esa clase de preguntas pervertidas! —gritó Sakura propinándole con otro golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Mouu! —se quejó el chico, ajeno a los latidos desbocados del corazón de Hinata y a su estado de parálisis.

* * *

_¡Jajaja! este Naruto... xD bueno, perdonen la tardanza, pensaba publicarlo ayer, pero como qué no tenía ni idea de que publicar en ese momento. Agradezco que me iluminó la inspiración esta noche y me puse a escribir como una ''palurda'' a las dos de la madrugada en una libreta para no perder las ideas. ¿Y, qué, qué os pareció este drabble? ¡dejen reviews! ;)_

_¡Disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**!_

_¡Un beso, Kaori, y un saludo a todos ustedes!_


	7. Neko

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Neko**

Hinata introdujo la llave y giró, desbloqueando la puerta. En el momento en que oyó esto, Naruto se levantó con rapidez del sofá, impaciente por verificar si su novia traía lo que más anhelaba su estómago en ese momento; ramen.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, aturdido de comprobar que lo que portaba la chica no eran necesariamente, si no una ser vivo de pelaje negro que se removía entre sus brazos. El rubio parpadeó, escudriñando al animar con estupefacción.

— Oi, ¿por qué traes un gato contigo? —inquirió. Hinata se encogió, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— V-verás, lo encontré abandonado en una caja de cartón cerca de los cubos de basura..., y después de _jugar_ un poquito con él, me siguió unas cuadras —ella se acercó a Naruto, permitiendo que le echara un vistazo más completo al gato—. no he podido evitarlo, me daba un poco de pena...

Naruto soltó un ''Hmm'' perezoso como respuesta. El gato en sí era ''mono'', pero el chico no tenía muy buenas experiencias con ellos, por lo tanto no era su animal favorito. Se rascó la mejilla, devolviéndole la mirada al gato, que lo fulguraba con sus ojos ariscos ojos ámbar.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta, y apretó un poco al animal contra su pecho.

— Naruto-kun, —llamó—. m-me preguntaba si..., nos lo podríamos quedar.

El rubio bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— Pero míralo Hinata-chan, el gato me odia —expuso.

Hinata clavó sus ojos acuosos en él.

— P-pero es que realmente me da mucha pena dejarlo allí fuera —comentó. El gato pareció comprender las palabras de la chica, pues como si él se estuviese mofando del rubio, se acurrucó entre sus senos. Naruto frunció el ceño, sintiéndose retado. Tras taladrar al gato con los ojos por unos segundos y apretar sus labios en una línea recta mientras su novia lo miraba suplicante con sus cristalinas perlas, el muchacho suspiró resignado.

— Está bien... —cedió.

Una amplia sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Hinata le observó agradecida y con sublime alegría.

— ¡Arigatou! esta noche haré fideos para cenar —exclamó, aclarándole la forma en que iba a ser recompensado. Naruto forzó una sonrisa cuando Hinata se llevó al minino a la cocina para alimentarlo. Su estadía en casa ya no resultaría tan cómoda como solía gracias al nuevo inquilino.

Pero era irremediable, él no podía negarle algo a su novia. Aunque en un futuro eso le costase un par de arañazos y mordiscos.

* * *

_Este drabble lo escribí en clase, jujuju. Bueno, el próximo creo que saldrá Minato, como me habéis pedido. Después de todo, una escena padre e hijo nunca puede faltar en una colección tan cuqui de esta pareja, ¿no? ¡gracias por los reviews! y disculpen mi torpeza con la **ortografía**. ¡Un saludo, Kao, y a todos ustedes!_


	8. Loro

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Loro**

— ¡Oi, Kurumi-chan, deja algo de ramen para mí también, 'ttebayo!

Ante las súplicas de su padre, la niña rodó los ojos y se detuvo brevemente en su labor de llenar su cuenco con el contenido restante de la olla.

— Estoy hambrienta, hoy estuve toda la tarde jugando con Mio —explicó, retomando la acción. El rubio frunció el ceño e hizo un imperceptible puchero, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus ojos se movieron de su plato al de su primogénita, alternativamente.

— ¿Y crees que ser Hokage no es exhausto?

Kurumi, después de haber regresado a su asiento, levantó la cabeza para observar a su padre sin interés. A veces el comportamiento infantil de Naruto se le hacía demasiado insoportable, por amor de Dios, ella sólo contaba con siete años y tenía una vena más madura que él. Kurumi desvió sus ojos perla hacia su plato y comenzó a comer ignorando a Naruto. El hombre, contrariado al contemplar como la niña decidía pasar por alto sus palabras, bufó.

— Envidio enormemente al teme, él nunca tuvo problemas como éste, tiene a una hija muy bien educada que no se hace con su cena —expresó.

Eso si consiguió llamar la atención de su hija, quien sacudió la cabeza.

— Papá, Mio solo tiene tres años... —refutó, señalando que una niña de esa edad no podría ni ponerse los zapatos por sí sola.

— Bueno, pero el caso es que ella no le roba su cena, dattebayo.

Kurumi optó por terminar la conversación ahí a causa de la terquedad de él. En silencio, continuó llevándose los fideos a la boca, mientras era vigilada por Naruto.

Ciertamente, Kurumi no había heredado el carácter de ninguno de los dos progenitores. Era una niña un poco reservada, con algo de carácter y madura. A sus cinco años de edad su personalidad era la misma, no obstante eso no impedía que algunas actitudes propias de esa edad salieran a flote con ella.

Eso sí, podría asegurar con toda la certeza del mundo, que el insano aprecio por el ramen lo sacó de su rama familiar.

De pronto, Hinata irrumpió en la cocina silenciosamente, siendo percibida por ellos unos segundos más tarde, cuando la mujer se posicionó a un lado de Kurumi. La parte superior de sus orejas estaban enrojecidas y un pliegue entre sus cejas que no amainaba el usual brillo gentil que siempre brillaba en sus orbes — quizá por eso no era tan temible cuando estaba enfadada — evidenciaban que estaba molesta por algo.

— Kurumi-chan, ya es la enésima vez que te digo que no le enseñes palabras groseras a Piko-san.

Kurumi parpadeó, observando a su madre atónita por la repentina reprimenda que, sin duda, ella no había cometido. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y abrió la boca para defenderse, sin embargo Naruto se le adelantó.

— ¡Ah, Hinata-chan! ¡eso fue culpa mía, jejeje! —exclamó, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

En ese momento el enfadada de Hinata se esfumó y permaneció anonadada por algunos instantes. Aún les era incomprensible a algunas personas de la aldea como Hinata se extrañaría por cosas como esas, tan propias de Naruto. Quizá ella pensó que había dado un paso hacia la madurez, aunque fuese mínimamente.

Recuperó la compostura con rapidez cuando Piko voló al interior de la estancia, colocándose en la cabeza alborotada de Naruto y batiendo sus alas con majestuosidad.

— ¡Kusokurae! ¡Kusokurae! ¡Kusokurae! —profririó el ave roncamente. El rubio hizo una mueca, Kurumi suspiró y Hinata ensanchó los ojos.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun, por favor, no seas desagradable! —espetó con impotencia. Siempre era lo mismo, Piko terminaba siendo mal influenciado por los peculiares miembros de su familia, en especial su marido y su hija—. Piko-san no es un muñeco, es desconsiderado de su parte que lo traten así. Tened en cuenta de que aunque no sea vuestra intención, si se os escapa algo estando él delante las cosas serán así. ¡El ni si quiera conoce el significado de esas palabras, sólo están jugando con-!

—¡Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada! _¡embarazada!_ _¡embarazada! _

Un repentino silencio envolvió la cocina, cuando la boca de Hinata se cerró abruptamente y dirigió sus dilatados ojos hacia el loro.

¿Eso significaba que habría más complicaciones en la cena?

* * *

_Perdonad la demora, pero no tenía más inspiración para el siguiente drabble. O sí, pero el caso es que no me decidía a subirlos o no. En fin, ¿habéis captado lo último? por que sino, aquí está la explicación: Hinata, al parecer estaba hablando consigo misma uno de aquellos días, ''ensayando'' el modo en el que daría a conocer la noticia. El significado de **Kusokurae** es: ¡Al diablo! ¡maldita sea! ¡vete a la mierda!_

_¿Reviews ...? C:_


	9. Sostén

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Esta colección de drabbles va especialmente dedicada a **Kaori Atsuka**, una gran persona y amiga que me ha apoyado durante estos tres o cuatro años que nos conocemos. ¡Te quiero un montón, guapa! Espero que sean de tu agrado._

* * *

**¡N-Naruto-kun!:**

**Sostén**

''¡Te he comprado un regalo, 'ttebayo!''

Hinata jadeó cuando Naruto le reveló su sorpresa como un bonito sostén de encaje negro que prácticamente no cubría nada. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sin saber que decir al respecto. Mientras tanto, Naruto sonreía ampliamente con aires de triunfo, pendiendo la prenda íntima hacia ella impudorosamente.

La pelinegra gimió y se mordió el labio; estaba igual de roja que un tomate. No sólo era el hecho de que el sostén era una invisible mención a sus atributos, sino que había despertado un curioso interés en el rubio, incitándole a comprar la ropa interior para ella, cosa que antes a él lera era irrelevante y cosa ínfima.

— Na-Naruto... —musitó, incapaz de hablar correctamente—. ¿p-por qué... ?

El muchacho echó el brazo hacia atrás y se rascó la nuca a la vez que reía.

— ¡El viejo de Jiraiya me lo dijo, 'ttebayo! —confesó orgulloso—. El otro día me lo encontré en Ichiraku y le pregunté por los gustos de las mujeres, haber que podía darte por nuestro aniversario, ehehe... ¡entonces él se ofreció para acompañarme a comprar, dattebayo! y eligió ésto de todas las cosas... —arrugó el ceño e hizo una mueca al inspeccionar el sujetador—, él me dijo: ''Naruto, esto es perfecto para ella. Es pequeño y cómodo, con agarre fuerte... ¿no has notado nunca que son demasiado grandes?'' al principio me pareció raro... ¡después de todo, éste es pequeño! pero me explicó que los que tú comprabas eran mediocres y no te llegaban para más... ¡miera! —y de su bolsillo extrajo otro sostén, éste de algodón blanco sin ningún adorno en sugestivo—, así que pensé que era genial, ¿no ves, Hinata-chan? ¡yo puede comprarte todo lo que quieras, incluso ''gomitas'' para los pechos, dattebayo!

Lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser posible. Hinaya elevó el ceño, aprensiva y sin palabras. Se dijo que la invasión personal que la inundó de repente era normal a conocer las circunstancias... —miró el sostén blanco que él le había ensañado— ¿pero de dónde... ? bah, no era de importancia, ¡ya lo meditaría más profundamente una vez despertase!

Porque sí, se desmayó.

— ¡Hinata! —el rubio se tiró de rodillos al lado del cuerpo pálido de su novio y la zarandeó con preocupación—. ¡¿He hecho algo mal, 'ttebayo?! ¡la-la próxima vez vamos juntos a la sección de ''tangas saludables para la piel de las nalgas''! ¡Jiraiya me lo recomendó, dattebayo!

* * *

_¡Uuuuh! demasiado perversión junta para Hina-chan xDDD en fin. Más o menos era esto lo que quería hacer, me quedó raro. (?) Pero me gustó la mención del viejo pervertido, ¡juas juas juas! ¡En fin! espero algún review, y de echo, ¡muchísimas gracias por los que habéis dejado! disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía** u.u_

_¡Recomendación! a vosotras, sí. ¿Sois fans del NaruHina? ¡bien! porque próximamente empezaré un fic de las parejas SasuSaku y NaruHina que espero que leáis una vez se publique. La principal es SasuSaku, pero habrá NaruHina también C: ¡No es una trama cliché! ¡fuera institutos, fuera psiquiátricos, fuera estrellas de rock! ... allí sólo encontraremos al equipo siete reunido en... ¡No lo digo! es UA, y paso de que me plagien la idea. (?) _

_Bueno, ¡un saludo!_


End file.
